


I still love you.

by demonic_gay



Series: Historical Marya/Helene [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting, F/F, First Kiss, I'm sorry for hurting them, marya has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_gay/pseuds/demonic_gay
Summary: The ending might be slightly confusing if you haven't read my other one-shot.





	I still love you.

The crowd was too much for Marya. Her head spun and her vision was clouded by anxiety. Desperately trying to give herself some sense of reality, she clawed at her skin with her immaculate crimson nails, leaving angry red marks on the pale skin of her arms. She couldn't do it anymore; everything was just too much. Digging her nails deeper into her skin, she choked back a pained sob. Realising the tears streaming down her face, Marya panicked even more. She couldn't let people know that she was hurt. She was the pillar holding up the family; She can't crumble. But what no one had noticed, including herself, was that she had been crumbling for years now. She still refused to let anyone see her in such a state. Unsure of what to, Marya ran. She wasn't sure where she was running to, but that didn't stop her. She ran away from the crowds, away from the city, away from the judging eyes of Moscow society. She didn't stop until she reached a forest, just outside of Moscow. She slumped against the trunk of a tall oak and began to sob loudly, her face buried in her hands. Her sobs were so loud that they masked the sound of approaching footsteps. Marya suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a kind smile of someone that she would never expect: Countess Helene Bezukhova. Marya knew that she wasn't supposed to have anything to do with this woman, but she accepted her help anyway. Helene wrapped Marya in her thick, green cloak and held her close, trying to stop the tears that were cascading down the taller woman's cheeks. "Marya, what on earth is the matter?" She questioned. "I saw you running away from the city and knew that something was wrong." Marya didn't answer, she just cried into Helene's dress. After a while, she finally managed to speak. "I'm sorry; I'm pathetic," She said, with absolute sincerity. "Marya, no," Helene said firmly, running her thumb over her cheek. "You are so strong. You've been through so much, but you never show anyone that you're hurting. You just get on with it. You are the strongest woman that I know." She gave Marya a comforting kiss on the forehead and wiped away her tears. "I am always here if you need me," She told her. No one had ever been this kind to Marya before and it confused her greatly. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it; I've never been kind to you." Helene smiled sadly. "Don't you remember all those years ago? I taught you to dance and I found out that you were like me. That's still my happiest memory. I still care for you in the same way. The stupid laws of this country ripped us apart, but I wish that we could go back to the way we were." Marya's lips crashed against Helene's, catching her by surprise. It was just like when they were young. "Why can't we, Helene?" Marya smiled. "Why can't we?"


End file.
